What Yohji Learned At Summer Camp
by Star Shadow 4
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When Yohji's practical jokes go too far, Aya decides to get rid of him by sending him off to camp! But what's this? What's Schuldig doing there? SxY.
1. Lesson 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss boys. So much more the pity.  
  
Warnings: Excessive humor, probably lots of jokes that are corny and don't make sense, a limited amount of OOC-ness on the parts of various characters (mostly going by their fandom stereotypes), and, oh yeah - YAOI. Okay, granted, not as much as usual for me, but I'm writing this for a friend who had rather specific instructions on what kinds of Shonen Ai I could put in this story. (glare glare fume). For the full backstory, you'll have to go read 'Checkmate'.  
  
Anyway, it's B + S, S x Y, and B x ^-^. Brad's end pairing is a secret. Suffice to say, you'll definitely be surprised. Heh heh heh.  
  
****************  
  
It was a quiet, sunny day in the Koneko, the local, much-loved flowers shop where all four pretty florists were currently on duty. Well. . . duty that consisted mainly of lounging about, as there were no customers at present. Omi diligently swept the floor, Ken sang endearingly off-tune, Yohji leaned nonchalantly against the counter, and Aya sat behind the register, reaching calmly for the glass of water Yohji had brought him. Oh yes. That glass was about to set everything in motion. Because, you see, Aya only -thought- it was water. He took a large swallow. Then Aya spluttered and coughed, dropping his cup and grabbing Ken's shoulder for support.  
  
"Aya-kun!" Omi cried. "What's the matter?!" When Aya stopped coughing and finally straightened, he looked up and glared at Yohji.  
  
"You," he hissed menacingly. "What was in that?"  
  
Yohji just shrugged and winked at him. "Oh. . . I just thought I'd give you something with a little more kick in it, that's all."  
  
Ken gaped at him. "Yohji! You know Aya doesn't drink!" Yohji rolled his eyes. Aya, having just gotten his breath back, saw this and snapped.  
  
"Damnit, Kudou, that's the third time this week," he shouted, shocking all of his teammates. "I warned you, Kudou - I swear I'll make you pay for your irreverence." Yohji snorted. Suddenly, the phone rang. Eyes glowing with rage, Aya snatched it from its cradle. "Speak," he demanded. He listened momentarily, then his face contorted. "No, I have absolutely NO interest in-"  
  
". . . "  
  
"Well, yes actually, I-"  
  
". . . "  
  
"Yes - yes I would."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Of course. . . yes. . . yes, all right."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Thank you - thank you very much." With that, Aya hung up the phone, a huge smile on his face. His comrades stared. Finally, Ken spoke.  
  
"Uh - Aya? What happened? Did they cancel our next mission?" Aya shook his head. "Did Aya-chan wake up? Did Takatori suddenly drop dead?" Aya shook his head again, muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'Shi-Ne' under his breath. "Well why're you smiling then?" Ken asked, exasperated. Without answering, Aya turned toward Yohji.  
  
"Kudou." Yohji looked up from his cigarette. "Have you ever wanted to visit America?"  
  
Yohji shrugged. "Sure - beer's cheaper." Ken snorted. Aya just smirked.  
  
"Good - I'm sending you to sports camp." There was absolute silence for a moment, then two ear-splitting shrieks, one of rage and one of joy, filled the shop. Aya winced.  
  
"You're doing WHAT?!" Yohji cried. Ken's eyes lit up and grew to Omi-size.  
  
"SPORTS CAMP! Oh wow! Can I go, too, Aya? Please?"  
  
Aya looked at him coldly. "What would be the point of sending -you- to sports camp?" Ken's face fell; Aya, not quite being the sadistic and heartless bastard everyone takes him for and feeling slightly guilty, added, "You're in fine shape Ken. If Kudou doesn't do something soon, he's going to overexert himself and drop dead."  
  
Ken continued to pout, clearly not accepting this as a viable reason why he couldn't go. Glaring at both Yohji and Aya, he turned and made to leave the store. Omi however, equipped with his 'Weiss Crisis' detector, grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him up short. Feeling pity for Aya's obvious lack of social skills, he tried to placate the wounded athlete.  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun, what Aya-kun meant to say is that we'd miss you too much if you went away."  
  
Ken looked unconvinced. "Aya'd miss me?" Aya mumbled under his breath until Omi kicked him viciously. He sighed.  
  
"I'd miss you," he muttered. Ken's kind and loving heart, fully enthusiastic about this rare bit of friendship, immediately returned the favor.  
  
"I'd miss you, too," he said sincerely, all trace of unhappiness gone. Turning to Yohji, he grinned and commanded, "Have a good time for me, Yotan!" Yohji rose angrily.  
  
"Oh no. No way in hell." He headed for the door, only to come face to face with Aya's katana.  
  
"I have already paid for it," Aya growled. "You will -not- waste that money."  
  
"Aya!" Yohji wailed, but the redhead had already shoved a suitcase into his hands and stalked away. Omi patted the older blonde's head.  
  
"Don't worry, Yohji-kun. I'm sure you'll have a _wonderful_ time." Yohji groaned. Somewhere deep in the shop, Aya let out a cackle.  
  
"Feel my wrath, Kudou! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
End Lesson 1  
  
*******************  
  
Ken: So, Yohji, what'd you learn today?  
  
Yohji: Don't piss Aya off.  
  
Aya: Hn. You'll do well to remember that.  
  
Omi: Review please! The author would like to know what you thought! 


	2. Lesson 2

Disclaimers/ warnings: You know where to find them.  
  
A/N: Wow! I got so much support for the first chapter! It's awesome! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I didn't know there were so many S/Y fans out there! Hm. . . maybe I'll start working it into my stories more often! Anyway, thanks again. Please review if it's worth it!  
  
********************  
  
That very same day, on the opposite side of Tokyo, in a large apartment complex with 45 stories and thousands of tenants, Schuldig looked out the window and sighed. He was sooooooooooo bored. Farfello was currently hanging from the living room ceiling and screaming obscenities; Nagi was having another teenage mood swing and slamming doors so hard he'd already shattered four windows. Brad was sitting on the couch, reading his paper contentedly and ignoring his teammates. Like he said, bo~ring.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner or his eye, he saw Brad perk up. The businessman set the paper down and reached for the phone, a semi-devious smirk settling across his lips. Schuldig grinned. The phone rang, and it was in Brad's hand before the sound even reached the carrot-top German at the window.  
  
"Yes," Brad answered to the caller's unasked question, "I know exactly what you're offering and I would very much like to be a part of it. Yes. Only one. Thank you." With that, he set the phone down. Schuldig beamed at him, then plopped down next to him - okay, onto him - and smiled gleefully. Brad pushed him off onto the floor, then settled the glasses back up his nose and smiled condescendingly.  
  
"Schuldig," he said, clearly pleased with himself, "How would you like to take a special mission - to America?" Schuldig started.  
  
"America? But I don't speak English, Bradley - at least, not very well. You're the fluent one here. Why don't you take it?" Brad sighed, and Schuldig knew the older man was holding on to his patience as hard as he could.  
  
"I foresee that I would be more useful here - only you can accomplish this mission successfully." Schuldig winked at him.  
  
"Well, anything for you, Bradley," he murmured, patting his leader's knee. Brad kicked at him. Then the man stood up, grinning down at him.  
  
"Lovely. I'll arrange for your luggage and traveling necessities to be packed." He moved for the phone again, but Schuldig stopped him.  
  
"Bradley? I know you're stingy when it comes to traveling, but do you think you could give me a little extra? For. . . unforeseen expenses?"  
  
Brad blinked. Then he laughed. He laughed long and loud and deep and evilly. Finally he stopped and smirked at Schuldig. "Tell you what," he practically cooed. "I'll quadruple it."  
  
Schuldig blinked in surprise as Brad wandered out of the room, still cackling. He suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about all this.  
  
End Lesson 2  
  
***************  
  
Nagi: So, Yohji, what did you learn today?  
  
Yohji: Brad's a lot eviler than I gave him credit for.  
  
Schuldig: Why? What's he gonna do to me?  
  
Farfello: You'll just have to wait and find out!  
  
Brad: Like all the other readers. Review please.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get the setup for Schuldig off but school's really heinous right now. The next one should be longer, I hope. 


	3. Lesson 3

Disclaimers/ warnings: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: Okay, really sorry about the slow post time on this story. This last week has been the week from hell as far as assignments in my English class are concerned. To make up for it, I'm going to make this chapter a longer one. Thanks to: Yohji Kudou, Misura, F@l@pino H@ter Sl@yer, Ambika-san, Secera Crystalfire, Raiyenchan, Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar, Berserker Nightwitch, Cayenne, Mizu ni Johin, Genuine-san, and Pandora.81  
  
All these people reviewed the story. If you want -your- name on the pretty list, review this time. And so, without further ado, on to the story!  
  
********************  
  
Yohji sighed loudly as he sat in his seat on the world-class 747, waiting for take-off. Despite many desperate attempts at escape during the past three days, he was headed for America and four hellish weeks of sports camp. No amount of begging, pleading, bribery, blackmail, or quick-escape plans had gotten him out of Aya's revenge. Yohji groaned again and buried his head in his hands. There was no way he'd been heinous enough to deserve -this-!  
  
"No, thank you Miss, I can get the bag myself. Although there are a few other things you could help me with. . . " Yohji's eyes shot open at the voice coming from his seat neighbor. //That sounds an awful lot like- // He turned in his seat and came face to face with the blue-eyed, red- haired German of his favorite rival assassin group.  
  
"Schuldig!" he exclaimed, completely shocked. "What are you doing here?!" Schuldig looked just as surprised as Yohji felt.  
  
"Flying to America - wait a minute! What are -you- doing here?!" Schuldig asked, pointing at him accusingly. Yohji shifted uncomfortably, throwing his mental shields up quickly.  
  
//I can't let him know what I'm really doing in America,// he thought frantically. //He'd tease me the whole way there.// "I - uh - I have a special assignment in Nevada," he lied. //Nevada - a huge desert. What a great place for a sports camp,// he whined to himself. Schuldig looked surprised at his answer.  
  
"Oh - me, too," he said, sounding slightly confused. Yohji blinked at him. Schuldig blinked back. //Well this is awkward,// Schuldig thought to himself. Then he grinned, as he suddenly got a great idea. "Hey! This is great! I was going to be bored sitting here by myself on this loooooong plane ride, but now I can bother you all the way to America!" Yohji didn't bother suppressing a groan that time. Hours upon hours of Schuldig's blathering was the last thing he needed.  
  
"Shove it, Mastermind," he growled. "I -so- don't even want to hear it." Schuldig leered at him, but Yohji ignored him and went back to the magazine he was half-heartedly reading. After being ignored for about twenty seconds, Schuldig gave up and slumped back into his chair with a huge sigh. Yohji disregarded him.  
  
"Man, this is soooooo boring!" Schuldig whined. "And we haven't even taken off yet! Where does fearless leader get the idea to send me off to America?"  
  
//Where indeed,// Yohji thought.  
  
"I mean, four weeks! FOUR WEEKS man! What am I gonna do there for four weeks? There's no way any one assignment can take that long!"  
  
Yohji paused in his reading. //Four weeks huh? Odd coincidence.// He shrugged it off and continued with his article: 'How to make yourself look younger.' Yep, a beauty magazine - not like he needed the advice or anything, but his selection was limited. Besides, Aya's bastardly, money- grubbing ways had imposed a maximum on the amount of money he could spend buying entertainment for the flight. Aya was so mean!  
  
Schuldig was still talking. "I wish he wasn't so good with his mental shields. I mean, he was just sitting there, reading the paper and ignoring me, and then all of a sudden he got this phone call and perked right up. Then he had this huge grin on his face and asked me if I'd take a mission to America for him. . . what am I saying? ORDERED, more like it. Bradley never asks for anything." Yohji narrowed his eyes. Phone call? This was beginning to sound familiar.  
  
"So you didn't have a choice in the matter either, huh?" he asked finally. Schuldig looked slightly surprised at his question, as though he'd expected Yohji to wander off or something during his monologue. After studying the blonde for a moment or two, he shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Just gave me some cheesy line about 'only you can accomplish this' and 'I'm better needed here'. The usual crap. So I don't have a clue what's up." Yohji nodded disinterestedly. //I wish Aya's even -tried- to convince me. No way. Just the typical 'Get out Kudou' and a suitcase shoved at me. Jeez. You'd think he didn't want me around or something.// Yohji chuckled a little at his thoughts, and Schuldig looked at him curiously. He glared at the German.  
  
//As if Fate weren't being cruel enough already, I just HAD to get stuck on a flight with Schuldig, a motor mouth unlike any other, and of course he just HAPPENS to be my seat partner. That was just downright low. I wonder if Fujimiya planned this. Maybe he and Crawford are in cahoots.// At this point he realized Schuldig was nattering at him.  
  
"I can't imagine what Bradley's going to do without me for four whole weeks. He'll probably be lonely. Maybe he'll call me back. That'd be hilarious. He's so stingy. You know how much money he gave me for this trip? Five bucks! That's it! He said, 'One each to make a call back every Friday - and one for unforeseen expenses.' Then he just started chuckling - almost like Farfello does when he catches Nagi reading those NC- 17 stories on the web. It's hysterical. The kid turns all red in the face and slams the monitor down on his laptop, then he screams at Farfie for about fifteen minutes, and Farf just sits there laughing maniacally the whole time, and then Bradley-"  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?!" Yohji snapped at length. Schuldig stuck out his tongue at the blonde, then plugged in his headphones and tuned into the radio, crossing his arms defiantly. Yohji groaned and rolled his eyes. //He really is a blathering fool,// he thought angrily. //He talks more than Omi on a sugar rush or Ken when someone brings up soccer.// Annoyed, he rifled through the pages of his magazine, and upon reaching the end of the 'tasteful makeup' section, shoved the thing into the seat pocket in front of him. Then he glared moodily out the window. The safety video came on, and he ignored it - Schuldig snickered at the thought of going down over the ocean, but Yohji ignored him, too. To tell the truth, Yohji was just a teensy, tinsy bit scared of flying. He didn't like the idea that his life was in another person's hands - someone he'd never met and didn't trust in the least. Besides, pilot's had to fly back and forth all the time, who knew how tired they might be? It seemed pretty dangerous to him.  
  
Schuldig smirked at him, catching ahold of the blonde's thoughts. "Aw, d'you want me to hold your hand, Yotan?" he teased. Yohji pulled away from his fingers and settled his hands in his lap.  
  
"No. Leave me alone." Schuldig pouted, but he rolled his eyes and went back to listening to music. About forty minutes later, the drink lady came by. She was an older woman, maybe fifty, with makeup smeared indelicately over her face. She smiled sweetly at them, and both Yohji and Schuldig gagged.  
  
"What can I get you boys?" she asked, giggling a little. Schuldig swallowed his horror and grinned at her.  
  
"Anything with a bite, if you know what I mean," he answered, winking. The woman frowned.  
  
"Boys like you shouldn't be drinking this time of day. You'll get rowdy and loud." Schuldig glared at her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'boys like me'? I'm a full-grown man, Ma'am, and well- cultured at that." Yohji snorted. Schuldig frowned at him. "What?! I am! Living with Crawford does that to a person." Yohji tilted his head, considering this. Satisfied, Schuldig turned back to the stewardess. "Now, Ma'am-"  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed, whacking him on the head with a set of plastic silverware. "I will not have drinking on this flight!" she screeched. Schuldig pouted.  
  
"But Bradley ALWAYS orders martinis when we fly back to Germany. . . " The stewardess glowered at him.  
  
"Well, whoever this Bradley is, I'm sure he's a much more cultured and responsible man than you are. Probably better-looking, too." Schuldig balked at this. Yohji chuckled. The stewardess regained her sweet smile. "Now. I'll bring you each a Coke, how's that?" She reached out and pinched Yohji's cheek. Then she winked at him. Yohji paled. She sauntered back up the aisle, swinging her hips a little. Yohji felt like he was going to be sick. Glancing at Schuldig, he saw the same expression on the German's face. Then the flame-haired man's expression became a fierce scowl, and he chucked his in-flight magazine at the hatch.  
  
"That's so not fair! Bradley always gets special privileges like that!" Yohji groaned as Schuldig's nasal voice launched into another exposé on Schwarz life. He rubbed his temples. It was going to be one hell of a flight.  
  
*************************  
  
Aya: So. . . what did you learn today?  
  
Yohji: Schuldig's a chatterbox and you and Crawford are conspirators!  
  
Crawford: Lucky coincidence, that's all.  
  
Schuldig: LUCKY?!?!?!  
  
Aya:. . .  
  
Crawford: You'll see.  
  
Ok! End part 3! I'm really trying to get them up quickly, I promise. Please keep reviewing - it helps because it makes me feel guilty about making everyone wait. Thanks for all your nice comments! !-.-! ( Look! It's Aya! The '!' marks are his eartails! 


	4. Lesson 4

Disclaimers/Warnings: I didn't move them. They're still up front.  
  
Author's Note: Wow. It's been... a very long time since I added to this fic. Six months or something. Yikes. Sorry bout that, everyone – I kinda forgot I was even working on it. Thankfully, a reviewer sent a message in the other day, and I was reminded how much you guys liked it. I'll try to update more frequently now. Summer's almost here, so my homework rate's going down again. Hooray! I'll try to get more chapters up on 'House Rules', too. I'm such a slacker. (cries)  
  
Anyway, after all that nonsense, may I present the next chapter! (applause)  
  
"Attention passengers – we will be arriving at Reno International Airport in about ten minutes." The loud, brusque, badly-accented voice talking jostled Yohji out of his restful nap. He shook his tousled bangs out of his eyes and readjusted his sunglasses, which had fallen to the tip of his nose during the flight. He blinked several times, then glared at the speaker above him where the deafening voice was coming from. "Please make sure your seat belts are buckled; put your tray tables up and your seat back in the upright position. The stewardesses will now be collecting your headphones."  
  
Yohji sighed heavily. It had been a long flight, what with Schuldig's absolute allergy to silence. He glanced at the carrot-top, who had also fallen asleep and was sighing drowsily. Yohji wrinkled his nose at the cutesy sight. He despised that man – it wasn't fair that he could make himself look so harmless sometimes, when Aya had told Yohji repeatedly that in sleep he appeared as dangerous and stupid as he acted when he was awake. Coming from Aya, this might have been an exaggeration, but Yohji couldn't be sure.  
  
His peaceful degradation of his sleeping com[anion was suddenly interrupted by the buxom stewardess, who had returned to the pair and abruptly yanked the headphones off of Schuldig's head. The German gave a surprised yelp, for which she smacked him with a plastic coffee spoon and instructed him to keep quiet. Schuldig glowered at her as she moved down the aisle once more, then crossed his arms over his chest and frowned petulantly. Yohji tried not to chuckle.  
  
Then Yohji got an idea. According to Aya, there would be a representative from this sports camp waiting for him and all the other Japanese participants in the terminal where his plane would arrive. Still, there would be lots of kids distracting the poor fool, and they couldn't possibly know they were also looking for a blonde twenty-something man.  
  
Yohji sat up straighter as his plan began to take shape. He could escape – he could get away once they got off the plane, run for the taxis, get out of Reno, out of Nevada, away from the camp. He could be free – free in the United States! Sure he had no money except for the four dollars he'd been given for phone calls once a week, but he could sell his stuff, take a small job as a bouncer or something, become a garbage man. He had lots of useful, marketable skills! Hell, he could even start his own flower shop here in the states! No more having to deal with Aya's punishment, Ken's soccer fetish, or Omi's overly-genki attitude. He could get up whenever he wanted, drink when he wanted, bring whomever he wanted home. He could be free. FREE! FREE AT LAST! Yohji took a tearful moment to praise the USA, where even people like him could find a better life, could get a second chance, where Aya couldn't hunt him down and take him back, because slavery was illegal.  
  
"Take me with you!" Yohji was startled out of his daydream by a fierce tugging on his leather shirtsleeve and pleading green eyes that appeared in front of him. He blinked rapidly, then raised an eyebrow at Schuldig, who's eyes had begun to waver like Omi's did when he wanted something. "Take me with you! You're going to escape, right? Take me with you!" Yohji balked. "We can sell my stuff, too, and I'll be willing to work wherever you do. Whatever this mission is, I'm getting a worse and worse feeling about it – Bradley was laughing at me, LAUGHING. That's never a good sign! I'm scared to death! Please – I'll do anything, just help me get away, too!"  
  
Yohji took a moment to recover from his shock, then scoffed a little. "No thanks – I don't need a pathetic German hanger-on when I'm trying to get my new start. Find your own way out."  
  
Schuldig glared at him. "I am not pathetic!" he argued moodily. Then he got an evil gleam in his eye. "If you don't take me with you, I'll help the people you're running from – I'll help them find you. I won't let you get away without me." Yohji gulped – he'd forgotten about Schuldig's psychic powers. Now that he thought about it, having a telepath along might be very useful in a foreign country, especially one where neither of them spoke the language well. Slowly, he nodded his consent to Schuldig who brightened and began to chuckle.  
  
Since he had lost track of time, Yohji was very surprised to suddenly feel the airplane connect with solid ground beneath him. Schuldig, who had been leaning over to talk to hi, fell forward and got a face full of seat cushion, which made Yohji laugh despite himself. Schuldig picked himself up while glaring at Yohji, and the two collected their luggage and headed for the terminal. As they reached it, Yohji motioned to Schuldig, and the two made a sharp right turn toward freedom. Unfortunately, however, someone behind them chose that moment to latch onto their elbows.  
  
"Excuse me, sirs – are you 'Schuldig' and 'Yohji Kudou'?" the voice belonging to their captor asked. Begrudgingly, Yohji turned to face the middle-aged American man.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he demanded, and the man gave him a slight smile. The next thing he knew, something was being sprayed in his and Schuldig's faces. Yohji tried to order an explanation, but he became dizzy and fell in a heap on the floor – beside him, Schuldig did the same. His last conscious thought was drowned out by the sound of the man calling his buddies for help, the roar of pounding feet, and the sensation of being carried away, as if by the breeze...  
  
"Wake up... wake up..." Yohji groaned as someone shook his shoulder. The pounding in his head was unbearable – what had he been doing last night? How much had he drunk? Who was shaking him? Aya? Yohji decided that whoever it was could go to hell for all he cared, but he was NOT waking up yet. It was too early. Even if it was the afternoon already, it was too early. Heck, it was always too early. He rolled over and tried to slip back into dreamland.  
  
Unfortunately, whoever was shaking him did not seem to have the same opinion. "Wake up already!" came a sharp, nasal voice over his head. Yohji's mind whirled. Where had he heard that voice before? It wasn't one of his teammates' – he'd know their voices anywhere, even if they were all talking through kazoos. So then where...  
  
Like a sack of bricks, he was suddenly hit with the memory of a collapsing building, a rushing ocean, a smirking telepath with long ginger hair... he was up like a shot and backing away from Schuldig, who had been kneeling next to the sleeping blonde. Regrettably, Yohji hadn't noticed just how close to him Schuldig was kneeling, and he managed to ram his head into the other man's on the way up. Both of them slouched backward, clutching their heads in agony.  
  
"What was that for?!" Schuldig whined. Yohji glared at him, doing his best to imitate Aya whenever Ken broke something.  
  
"It's your fault for waking me up in the first place!" he retorted. Then he blinked at his surroundings, which appeared to be rumbling around him. "Where... are we?" he asked wistfully. Schuldig rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember anything, you nitwit? That guy in the airport sprayed us – I just woke up a moment ago. As far as I can tell, we're in the back of a van. Oh, and the trunk's locked, so there's no escaping. That's all I know." Yohji's eyebrows shot straight to Heaven.  
  
"You mean we've been... kidnapped?" He crossed his arms over his chest, expression supremely skeptical. Schuldig shrugged dramatically.  
  
"That's my best guess at the moment. Or we're going to be sold for slaves on the black market." Yohji shuddered.  
  
"No thank you – I think I'll take the first option. Although if they're expecting to get a ransom or something out of Aya, I think they'll be enormously disappointed." Schuldig huffed in agreement. Then something occurred to Yohji, and he sat a little straighter, wincing at the screw that struck his sensitive back. "Hey, Schuldig – how do you suppose that guy knew our names?"  
  
The telepath blinked, then considered a moment. "I have no idea. They couldn't have just checked the passenger roster, because then they wouldn't have known what we looked like. Besides, Bradley had me flying under a fake name for protection. And they can't have hacked into the database and gotten our information, because I -know- Nagi has enough firewalls around our system to stop every hacker this planet's ever seen." Yohji blinked at the outpouring of semi-intelligent chatter from his companion.  
  
"But then how-" Yohji's emerald eyes widened very rapidly, and so did Schuldig's.  
  
"Crawford!" They both declared at the same time. A vision of the American businessman smirking as he hired the kidnappers came to their minds, and Schuldig scowled.  
  
"That bastard!" he asserted, slamming his hand against the metal walls. "He sold me!"  
  
"YOU?!?!" Yohji shouted. "What about me?! I'm not even his TEAMMATE! What did he have to go and sell ME for?" Schuldig frowned at him.  
  
"How should I know? If he's cruel enough to sell me, his hardworking, diligent assistant-" Yohji had his doubts about this part. "-then why not sell you? You're his -enemy-, after all." Yohji glared at the German.  
  
"I've had just about enough out of you. Now keep your mouth shut while I try to figure out how to get out of here!" Yohji should have known that was a dumb thing to say to a telepath, but it was too late, and now Schuldig was chattering mentally at him as he searched around him for a tool of escape.  
  
This is going to be one long day,Yohji thought to himself. And with Schuldig along, I doubt I'll be sane by the end of it.  
  
Schuldig: So, what did you learn today, Yohji?  
  
Yohji: That you're really annoying!  
  
Crawford: Muahahahahahaha...  
  
Yohji: ...  
  
Schuldig: Care to share what's so funny, Bradley?  
  
Crawford: (smirking) No.  
  
Schuldig: (pouts)  
  
Omi: Read and review please! 


End file.
